Day 12 Another rock and roll Christmas
by Missnephilim
Summary: After a long day at work, Cas comes home and finds his family have started the Christmas decorating. However, nothing in their household could be done without a little rock and roll.


**Another rock and roll Christmas**

When Castiel opened the front door to his and Dean's house he smiled at the faint sound of AC/DC playing in the living room. He chuckled to himself and began to wonder how long he'd have before the kids bombarded him. It turned out not very long.

"Papa!" He heard three voices squeal. He barely had time to turn around before he felt three bodies collide with his.

"Hey guys where's your dad?" he asked.

"Living room" His eldest son Jessie said and ran off into the living room towards the sound of Shoot to thrill by AC/DC. He followed his children into the other room to find his husband playing the air guitar violently to the music. Their daughter Kaya started singing into an invisible mic whilst Jessie started playing the air drums and their other son Mitch started playing bass. Castiel let out a huge laugh at his family and joined his husband in playing the air guitar.

Their family played their "instruments" to the music and Dean and Cas sang back up for their daughter who was doing surprisingly well on the lead vocals.

On the guitar solo Dean knelt on the ground and head banged to the music making his family laugh. When the song got to the slow part the started playing more casually and pretended to walk away from each other but as the song built up speed again they all rushed into the centre and played as hard core as ever.

It was clear they had done this before because everyone knew their part. As the song came to an end everyone burst into tears of laughter and joy. They all sang the last part together and fell to the floor at the end.

"Welcome home Hunny" Dean said once they had all died down.

"Well what a way to come home right?" Cas said and helped his husband up so he could kiss him a proper hello.

"Get a room!" Mitch shouted at his dads. The two pulled apart and smirked at their middle child.

"Oh I don't know Mitchie I'm thing I need a kiss from you too" Dean said as he began to chase his son around the room and pick him up and blow a raspberry on his tummy. Kaya jumped on Castiel's back and squished him into a weird backwards hug.

"So what have you guys been up to whilst I was at work?" Cas asked.

"We started the Christmas decorations" Jessie said as he hung another decoration on the tree. There was tinsel, lights and other types of decorations scattered around the entire living room.

"Well it looks like you're doing a great job!" Cas said as he entered the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

It had been a long day and Cas couldn't wait to curl up on the couch with his wonderful family in front of the TV and watch their favourite show Teenwolf.

When he walked back into the living he found that his family had tidied up their mess and finished the decorating. Another rock and roll Christmas by Garry Glitter was playing from the stereo on a low volume.

He handed his family a cup each and wiggled himself to sit in between Dean and Kaya. The little girl snuggled into her Papa and let out a contented sigh.

Dean had Jessie pressed up against his other side with Mitch under his older brother's arm. He shared a look with his husband and lifted up his two boy's one in each arm. Castiel picked up their little girl and carried her to her own room. He settled her down on her bed and kissed her forehead before going to help Dean.

His partner had already put Jessie in his bed and was currently in the process on tucking Mitch into his own bed. It looked like Teenwolf was going to have to wait till another night. As dean exited the room he grabbed his lover's hand and pulled the shorter man to their own bedroom.

They lay awake side by side for a while simply enjoying each other's much needed company. They kissed each other good night and dean wrapped his arms around his husband's smaller body.

Cas sighed contentedly and fell asleep with the excitement for Christmas in 13 days.

 **A/N**

 **I might make this an actual series depending on the response.**

 **Do you want me to write a Destiel/Sabriel series with these characters?**

 **If yes then please comment or message me.**


End file.
